<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well? by Kasumi_Shino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679404">Well?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Shino/pseuds/Kasumi_Shino'>Kasumi_Shino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, narration, sight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:19:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Shino/pseuds/Kasumi_Shino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well?" comes the musical voice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mine Fujiko/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Well?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second drabble.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know what is at the other side of the door.  The sweet female laugh brought your attention back to other person in the room. Facing away from you, the dress slid down revealing tempting curves and sexy lingerie. You sit there, eyes drawn to the movements of the hands and torso as it was bent to ease the act of undressing, slowly revealing garters, stocking and a small holster. No words are spoken, for much was said earlier over diner. You didn't even get a chance to see the bill, and it was better that you didn't. In a restaurant like that, even the salad must be at triple digits. </p>
<p>	And speaking of digits, there are a few waving in front of you, bringing you back to reality. You hear that goddess give another laugh, as you shake yourself from the memory. You look at the hand and follow it to the shoulder, the naked breasts, up the neck, red lips in a mischievous smirk, and end in twinkling chocolate eyes. The hand moves then and faces up in front of you, as a delicate brow arches and you realize it's an invitation. </p>
<p>“Well?” comes the musical voice.</p>
<p>	You look at the hand followed by the goddess' face, framed by chocolate hair, and back to the hand. Your own hand rises, and lands on the extended one. And with one last soft smile from the red lips, you let yourself get taken behind the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>